Randy
|role = Park Attraction |status = Deceased |died = 1993 |species = Velociraptor}}Randy is a femaleIt is established in behind the scenes material for that the brown-yellow-orange raptors seen in are female and the raptors with a coloration similar to a tiger from The Lost World are males. Velociraptor that appears in . A member of Jurassic Park's Velociraptor pack lead by The Big One (who might just be one and the same with Randy), Randy entered the Visitor Center Kitchen with Kim during the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993 where she met her demise by being locked in its freezer by siblings Tim and Lex Murphy. Randy, as well as Kim, are never named in the film or any related media. Instead, their name originates from a layout and storyboard of the kitchen dated May 11, 1992, where the raptors are given these nicknames with the name "Randy" in particular being assigned to the raptor that gets trapped in the freezer. Story Randy, like all clone Velociraptors, was created by InGen scientists on Isla Sorna inside a compound. When she was old enough, she was transported to Isla Nublar to serve as an attraction for Jurassic Park. It is unclear if Randy was the raptor named by Robert Muldoon known as the Big One or if she was simply one of the two raptors spared by the Big One. During the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993, all three of the raptors were freed when John Arnold shut down Jurassic Park's system, corrupted by Whte rbt.obj, in order to reboot it. Randy was known to have entered the Visitor Center of Jurassic Park with fellow raptor Kim and hunted the Murphy siblings inside the center's kitchen. Randy was the first raptor to approach the kitchen. The Murphys became aware of her presence by the raptor's shadow and proceeded to close the kitchen's door before hiding behind one of the kitchen counters. However, Randy simply opened the door, then called for Kim just after entering the room. Upon Kim's arrival, Randy aggressively snapped at Kim, with Kim hissing in response, but overall the two worked together when stalking the Murphys with no displayed aggression whatsoever. As they hunted in the kitchen, the two raptors became attracted to a ladle spoon that fell just behind Tim Murphy, nearly revealing him to the carnivores. But Tim's sister who was east of him, Lex, distracted the raptors by grabbing a ladle spoon herself and banging it on the floor. Kim then fell into a trap that Lex had set for the raptor, lunging at her reflection on one of the cabinets with the belief that it was actually her, resulting in Kim being stunned. Randy, unlike her subordinate, stayed behind, yet fell into another trap set by Tim. Tim darted toward the kitchen, causing Randy to pursue him. Once inside, both Randy and Tim slipped on the ice on the floor and briefly lost balance. As Randy regained balance, Tim rushed out of the freezer and closed the door. The raptor tried to push back but was kept inside the freezer when Tim's sister, Lex, supported him and locked the door, leaving Randy to freeze to death. Behind the scenes Randy was depicted by a combination of practical effects by Stan Winston Studio and CGI created by Industrial Light and Magic. Notes and references Category:Velociraptor Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Named animals Category:Villains